Just Watch The Stars
by da-mouse
Summary: They watch the stars together, side by side. -Yoh/Anna-


**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me, because they refuse to sell it to me at the price of a chocolate bar. And I can't afford to pay more than that. ^-^

For **Satsu'mi**, here's to all those stupid exams. And my nose. _  
For **Bratty**, who somehow inspired this short fic with all her wonderful Yoh/Anna vignettes.  
For **KiraX105**, who always give this mouse's ficcies a read and a review. Many thanks!  
  


Just Watch The Stars  
written by: da*mouse  
  
__

It was late evening. The skies had darkened, the sun had retired, and the moon had long came out to take its place. The evening was a picture of tranquility and serenity. 

Hiking up a small hill was a young couple. The young woman walked briskly, her features set in an expression of mild annoyance, while her companion strolled behind her, quietly appreciating the nature of the night. 

Approaching a small hilltop, he called to her. "Here. You can stop."

She stopped, folding her arms, her expression cool. "Well? You can begin telling me why you insisted we came all the way out here."

He smiled cheerfully, stretching his arms. "Just wait." _Anna is never one to be patient and laid-back,_ he observed. _That's me, and I guess it'll always be me._

She sat down on the grass, and he settled himself beside her. She couldn't help feeling the least bit irritated at her fiancé's antics. He insisted she came out with him, and yet won't tell her anything. Still, she was curious, but of course, she wasn't going to let him know. 

A silence lapsed over them. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her hands folded on her lap. He bobbed to the music from his earphones, closing his eyes and enjoying the peacefulness of the evening. 

She waited. 

Her annoyance grew. To her, she was doing nothing more than wasting time. She turned to him. 

"We're just wasting..." Her voice was tinted with annoyance.

"Shhh..." He hushed. "Just wait, a bit longer."

She exhaled, her breath escaping in an impatient _whoosh_. 

A few more minutes passed. 

"Yoh..."

Sitting up, he interrupted her. "It's time. Look. They're here." He pointed towards the sky. She followed his gaze, and saw...

Falling stars. Glittering stars, lighting up the dark skies like fairy lights. The meteors streaked across the horizon, trails of bright lights, chasing each other, as like a mischievous game of hide and seek. It was magnificent. Nature's very own fireworks. 

"It's wonderful...almost magical..." She breathed, her eyes on the meteor rain, wide with wonderment.

He, too, watched the stars. "Isn't it?" _Beautiful, just like you._

"Make a wish." He urged her. She looked at him, a skeptical expression. 

"Make a wish? What for?"

"It's supposed to come true. Your wish, I mean. Whenever there are falling stars."

Shrugging, she clasped her hands together, looked towards the falling meteors, and closed her eyes. _I wish…___

He scooted closer to her, closing the small gap between them. Raising his arm, he placed it around her slender shoulders. 

Her eyes snapping open at the contact, she turned towards him, only to see his face, very near to hers, and to feel a brief, tingling sensation on her lips.

He had kissed her. 

Raising a hand to her mouth, touching her lips, she stared at him, her eyes wide, too shocked to react. He looked at her, a silly grin on his face, although his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. 

_He kissed me._

"Anna...I..."

"Yoh..."

Her face was as flushed as his, she could feel it. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. He had kissed her. What did it mean? Why did he kiss her? 

But he...he dared to pull her closer, and kissed her again. 

And she decided to stop thinking, and kissed him back.

And around them, the stars kept falling. 

-Finis-

da*mouse ®  
posted 18th June 2003  
12.08 a.m.  
modified 9.32 a.m.

Yeah, well. Don't know where this came from. I was getting too bored with Quantitative Methods, and was surfing through SK fics, and I was impressed **Bratty-chan's** short, sweet vignettes.

So, is this a vignette? Don't know. Gah…maybe I shouldn't try writing vignettes ever again. This one came out a bit weird. Exam blues…my brain isn't connecting, and I am trying my best not be bored, yeah. 

Yeah, Yoh and Anna were _quite _OOC. Anna would've just slapped him when he kissed her! Hehehehehehe. But like **KiraX105** once said, it's more fun when they are. ^-^

So this weird little fic is the courtesy of a Quantitative Methods + Psychology + Shaman King + Yoh + Anna filled mind. Scary, isn't it?

And the whole meteor rain idea: Thanks for **Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango.** **DaoMing Si **rules, and if you have no idea who he is, just follow my cheer: HE RULES! ^-^

So yeah, review/comment/flame/whatever. I might modify this, might not, see how my mood goes. 

BTW, Chapter 1 of **_If I Could Change The World_** is up. Don't expect Chapter 2 anytime too soon. Hehe. 


End file.
